


the next time we meet

by wan17



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wan17/pseuds/wan17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata wonders why this is what Komaeda's greatest wish was, but he never really expects an answer. He's waited long enough for his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the next time we meet

**Author's Note:**

> Hinata's wish had been closure.

When he finds Komaeda, he's sitting down in a white, empty space, arms curled around his knees, staring into what seems like an endless loneliness. He's motionless, eyes glassy.

"This was your wish?"

It's only at the sound of that incredulous voice that the boy shifts suddenly, head snapping to look.

Hinata thinks that Komaeda looks ridiculous if only because he looks so trapped and helpless at that very moment. The only positive thing about it was that a semblance of life had returned to them, a small spark.

It's a humorous juxtaposition to the Komaeda he had known, the Komaeda who always seemed so _alive_ , in control of his every action. The Komaeda who had grinned while his forehead burned in a slip of a blue hospital gown, saying that he was completely fine. The Komaeda who had laughed to the end, his features twisted into venom.

Though, perhaps, not to the very end, because the look on his face now reminds him a little bit of the look on his face when everyone had found his-

"What are you doing here?" He sounds frightened, which unsettles Hinata.

He shrinks away when Hinata walks closer to him, but he instinctively knows that avoiding the other would be fruitless. Resigned, he curls closer into himself, but not so much that he can't hear Hinata's reply.

Komaeda's always been a bit wishy-washy.

"I was looking for you." Hinata pauses. "But you haven't answered. Komaeda-"

"You didn't have to look for me, you know? I didn't ask you to," he emphasizes, toying with the hem of his jeans. He's staring resolutely at his own reflection on the opaque, glass-like floor.

He avoids answering by replying with another question, in his typical fashion. He used to add a smile as he dodged it, completely unafraid, brave, reckless. Hinata finds himself wondering if everything back then had been a facade, because no one can tell lies here, not in this place. But at the same time, Hinata's not quite sure that this Komaeda was the Komaeda he had known, and not simply his own imagination of something that would more closely resemble a human being.

The way wishes were granted were not entirely clear to him, but there was one thing he was sure about. He sits down next to him. He doesn't shy away, and Hinata feels a little relieved by that.

"You're not a bad person, you know."

Komaeda laughs sickly, devoid of any apparent emotion apart from a little disgust. He releases his knees and places his hands on the floor, gripping it. His tone is cold. "You shouldn't make false assumptions, Hinata-kun. It disappoints me that you would stoop to a level so low." Hinata flinches.

"But it's true," he insists, "because you can't be here if you haven't been a good person." His parents had taught him that.

He also knows (it's something that he had learned himself) that otherwise, this wouldn't have been his wish. He feels that, after all these years, he knows more about the boy who was plagued by good luck. It's perhaps why he's distanced himself from others, why this was the way his wish had materialized.

"Then why? Why did that happen? Why did I-" he struggles with the words, turning to meet Hinata's gaze.

Hinata wants to tell him that he understands, and that he doesn't need to worry anymore. He's waited so long to tell him.

Their hands are almost touching now, and Hinata wonders if Komaeda's heart is jittering as quick as his is at the moment. But then, he realizes that it's funny to even think about a heart, not when both of theirs had stopped beating, Hinata's a short while back and Komaeda's a long time ago.

"There's no more luck, no more hope, and no more despair," he whispers. "There's only the future now."

And Hinata's hand wraps around Komaeda's tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> It had been closure, because unlike the rest, he'd never woken up.


End file.
